


In which case, nya is a hardcore lesbian and kai gay panics so hard

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Multi, and i made lloyd like actually young because the guy do be needing the right childhood, i love polyninja with my entire BEING, kai is a legend and yet he never even knew smh, modern au kinda??, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Modern ninjago au? I haven’t seen the movie yet, so i can’t really write based on itand like- this story has no actual plot lmao
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	In which case, nya is a hardcore lesbian and kai gay panics so hard

As Kai talks to the last customer, a sudden thought rushes into his head. Where was Nya? She should’ve been here by now. It was the end of the school day and she hasn’t texted him that she’d be off with her friends to hang out or anything of the sorts. Feeling the rush of anxiety, he ushered the customer to pay quickly and ran out of the shop, looking around for Nya. maybe she took a detour? No… there was no detours. Kai grabbed his phone, tapping on her contact before calling her. 

No answer. 

He ran a line of curses before running to the school. Hell no. Fuck no. There is no way in hell that she’ll be bullied like that again. No way in hell. If that’s the case, then this time kai has the chance to stop it before it gets worse. 

Wiping the sweat on his brow, kai continued to run as quick as he could, ignoring the small glances he got from the strangers on the sidewalk. He was almost there, just one last corner. Huffing, kai went to do a quick corner turn, but he knocked into someone’s chest. Kai let out a surprised yelp, not seeing anything but this guy’s chest. 

“W-Woah!” the deep voice of a guy said and kai swore his heart jumped. Looking up, kai met really… pretty chocolate brown eyes. They were a bit red brown if he really looked close. “Are you alright?” another voice called out and kai looked to the side to see a pale taller boy. The odd part that stuck to kai about this guy was how pale his skin was and how his hair was actually was just white. And oh my- his blue eyes. They just pierced his soul. “Pfttt, Cole didn’t even fall over!” another voice laughed and kai’s ears literally just popped from how it was so… melodic? It was like actual music to his ears. No music could compare to that laugh. When he turned his head to the other side, his sight met the eyes of the third boy. Kai’s eyes widened. His freckles were- Holy shit. Actually so fucking cute. His curly brown hair? Perfect. Blue eyes? Yes. His FRECKLES? FUCKING YES- 

  
Kai shook his head, remembering the task at hand. Finding Nya. Why was he literally having this unnecessary emotional rollercoaster over people he bumped into anyways? 

“SORRY!” Kai shouted, ignoring the rush of red he could feel on his cheeks, and scrambled out of the guy’s grasp before running away. That dude’s arms were hella buff. Like damn. Sure kai has some muscles, but holy shit, that guy was PACKING. And the other two? Actual eye candies. Like holy FSM. Those three were shining like gods. 

Rubbing his cheeks, he sprinted over to Nya’s high school. Would she be bullied for being a freshman? Who knows, he surely didn’t. 

And then he halted. He cringed cause he could actually hear the soles of his shoes squeaking from how fast he just stopped. 

His eyes widened when he saw Nya and a… A girl. 

And the two were-

They just-

He saw-

A smile ran across his lips. 

They looked cute together. 

Nya must’ve not seen him yet because she grabbed the smaller girl and carried her by the waist, the two laughing in pure joy as Nya spun her around. Did she just confess to her crush? They looked overjoyed. Huh, who knew he’d see that. 

Kai sat on a bench, watching them. Maybe- Maybe he should just go back home. Nya is fine. Everything is fine. 

Getting up, he patted his body. Kai grimaced. Of course. He must’ve dropped his phone when he knocked into those boys. Damnit. Everything is good and well for Nya as it should always be, but damn, he’d like to just get a little luck. Just a taste of it. 

And boy did he get more than a taste when he turned around. There stood the three really. REALLY Pretty boys. 

Kai’s eyes widened as far as they could as all he could do was just… Stare. In awe? Shock? Surprise? 

All of the above would be the appropriate answer. 

“Hey! I, uhh, think you dropped your phone when you knocked into me earlier,” the really buff guy said and Kai’s words were in his mind, but wouldn’t come out. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, and then opened it, finally feeling the strength to say a strangled out ‘thanks’. 

The tallest boy smiled, “Have we met before? I swear I recall meeting you,” he asked and Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uhh… no? I don’t go to school, so I don’t know many people,” he replied. The shorter boy gasped, “Oh my FSM, are you homeschooled too?! I was homeschooled till like… middle school! Are you a single child as well?! I am too, it was so lonely I swear I was going to die of lonli-” 

The buff guy cleared his throat and the short boy stopped his sentence, realizing he was rambling and blushed, grinning as he scratched his hair in slight embarrassment. “Oops, sorry, I tend to ramble…” 

The buff guy rolled his eyes, smiling. 

Kai literally was going to die. They all looked so good? Like… his eyes and brain couldn’t handle the sight of them. It was all so much to take in. He loved just hearing the little guy’s voice and see the way the buff guy’s arms just shined and the piercing blue eyes of the tall one. He just met them but holy shitttt. 

Kai cleared his throat, giving them a weak smile. “I, uh, actually don’t go to school. Like, i dropped out when I was in fifth grade.” 

And that’s when he could literally could see the way they all stopped thinking and looked at him in either shock or surprise, maybe both. And that instantly told him that they were probably disgusted? Or maybe just… Suddenly disinterested in him. I mean- who would want to be friends with someone who is kinda dumb? 

I mean-- Kai has Nya to help him on some math, but he mainly just looks up whatever he needs. 

Feeling a bit awkward now, he scratched his neck and put his hand in front of him, looking away as he let out a small laugh, “Anyways, could I get my phone back? Thanks for bringing it to me, I actually thought it was going to be gone forever-” 

“Dude-” the small guy coughed out, finally out of the shock he was in, “You dropped out? In FIFTH grade?! That’s- You’re-” 

The tall guy chuckled. 

Kai looked at them, confused and embarrassed. He hated confrontation, but oh my, it hasn’t been this strong of a hatred till now. 

“I think Jay is meaning to say that you’re the boy we’ve heard about many times,” the tall guy says and Kai looks at them in even more confusion, and didn’t even realize the buff guy put his phone in his hand till he looked at it. 

“What?” Kai tilted his head and the buff guy choked on his water as the small guy smacked his back, laughing at what caused the reaction. 

The tall guy rolled his eyes with a smile before looking at Kai. “There are stories around school about a boy dropping out of school in fifth grade. You were looked upon quite a lot by other students with awe. They say the reason was to become a master of the golden elements.” 

Kai felt the laughter in his chest erupt. “W-What?!” he cackled out, almost dropping his phone, but luckily he put it in his backpocket of his jeans, “G-Golden elements? That’s…” Kai let out another laugh. “That’s just a kid’s tale. But that’s… Surprising. Nya never told me about that.”

“N-Nya?! You know Nya!?” the short boy suddenly screeched out and Kai cringed, rubbing his ears. How was this little guy’s voice suddenly from angelic to like nails going across a blackboard?

“Uh-- Yes. She’s my little sister,” Kai muttered out, feeling like he was suddenly giving out a lot of information. To strangers too. He didn’t even know their names. 

“She’s like our best friend! I mean- Gosh- She talks about you here and there, but she never told us that that guy in the dumb stories was you! That’s… NYA! NYA! COME OVER HERE!!!” the small guy shouted out, seeing Nya behind Kai. 

Kai turned around to see Nya and the other girl holding hands. Nya’s eyes widened, seeing Kai and let go. 

“K-KAI! Oh my god- what are you doing here?” Nya asked and Kai rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to pretend I never saw you two kiss. And the fact that you listen to girl in red like every night on repeat for hours.” Kai said and Nya chuckled, the girl next to her laughing. 

“Fine, yes, I’m a raging homosexual, we been knew,” Nya said and Kai ruffled her hair. “Anyways, glad to meet you. I’m Kai, her big bro.” 

The smaller girl smiled. “Nice to meet you. I’m Pixal.” 

“You two got a thing for ponytails for sure,” Kai said and Nya smacked him. “Ow!” 

“Shut up, oh my god,” Nya said with a grin. 

“Anyways- NYA! You never told us your brother was the *guy*! In the tales! The one who dropped out! In fifth! GRADE!!!” the small guy shrieked out and the buff guy groaned as he rubbed his ears. “Ow, Jay…” 

Nya let out a chuckle. “I literally told you over text.” 

“I- What.” 

“Look at your text like a month ago. I think you fell asleep on me though.”

“OH MY FSM. I HATE IT HERE, I SWEAR.” the small guy screamed out and Kai literally didn’t know a thing about these new people, but gosh, he felt like he belonged. Maybe he did. Who knows. 

A little boy with a blonde bowl cut ran by them, holding candy out as he was being chased by an older man who Kai presumed to be his father. Though, purple hair was an odd choice of a hair color. Then again, Pixal’s hair was fucking silver so. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you can see the quality slowly decrease, but then again, i am writing at like 1 am and going nonstop lmaooo 
> 
> also if i were to continue this, kai would actually LEARN THEIR NAMES BEFORE GETTING A CRUSH ON THEM- 
> 
> and tbh,.... it this were to continue.... they would save lloyd from pythor because that's the guy with the purple hair BHAFFSJSKFN BUT IDK FAM!!!


End file.
